Marciano
by Necronomicon
Summary: De la vie réelle à la mort virtuelle.
1. Chapter 1

**MARCIANO**

**_Chapitre 1_**

Cela faisait maintenant 1 mois que Marc était sans travail. Le peu d'argent qu'il lui restait était l'héritage de ses parents décédés, et ses dernières frusques, les leurs. Du travail ? Oui, il en cherchait, certes avec mollesse, mais il en cherchait, déambulant entre l'ANPE et la communauté de communes, montrant toujours le même CV à une secrétaire systématiquement exténuée qui ne le regardait même pas. Alors qu'il marchait sans but dans les rues de St Etienne, vêtu de son précieux ciré jaune, il farfouilla dans la poche de celui ci, vérifiant la présence de cet unique CV, sous transparent.

Il soupira en se regardant dans une vitrine : il n'était que le pale reflet des mannequins de la boutique, sans visages dont les regards morts le traversaient. La calvitie le rongeait depuis qu'il avait perdu ses parents, et une blancheur morbide envahissait peu à peu sa peau. En temps normal, il était plutôt bien bâti, mais ces temps ci, il mangeait peu, et ses coudes saillaient au devant de sa peau.

D'habitude, Marc se retenait de sonner chez son ex pour mendier-et il s'agissait bien de ça- de la nourriture, mais finalement, son estomac triompha de sa volonté, et Marc céda.

« C'est moi. » dit-il à l'interphone.

-Qui ça ? »

Merde. Elle ne se souvenait même plus de lui. La partie s'annonçait difficile.

« C'est Marc, tu te rappelles de moi ? »Il se rongeait les ongles.

-Ah, le clochard !

-Hein ! »

Marc coupa court à la discussion. Ca et le petit rire sardonique à peine retenu qui s'était ensuit, il ne l'avait pas supporté. Il partit en courant tournant ruelle après ruelle sans savoir vraiment où il allait.

Une fois seul dans une rue déserte, il libéra sa colère et frappa de toutes ses forces dans un mur de crépi, où on pouvait lire « zob la justice » .La douleur, la colère, cette boule grandissant dans sa gorge au fur et à mesure qu'il se souvenait de sa descente inexorable jusqu'à cet état, assis, au sens propre de terme, au pied du mur ; il voulait pleurer.

Alors, les barrages de ses fleuves lacrymaux en crue lâchèrent, et il pleura, pleura, pleura encore, ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de penser à la cruauté de sa condition.

La seule personne qui l'avait vraiment aimée était une petite fille, qu'il avait vue, 5 ans auparavant. Marc songea qu'il en avait déjà 39.

Il baissa la tête et regarda ses mains. L'humidité du sol commençait à tremper son pantalon. Cette petite fille, il l'avait juste regardée, en attendant à la gare. En fait, se dit-il, c'est elle qui l'avait regardée, quand le train passa, à travers la vitre. Jamais il n'avait vu un regard aussi expressif… Tant d'amour, de vie, d'espoir, contenus dans ces yeux d'un bleu vitreux. Et le train passa.

Soudain, Marc entendit des pas à sa droite.

Il se retourna, et eut juste le temps de voir arriver une botte ferrée à toute vitesse dans son visage. Il tomba à terre, se laissant aller à la douleur.

« Alors, le clochard, tu croyais te faire de la thune sur le dos des pauvres gens ? Mais ça va pas se passer comme ça, on est des justiciers, nous, hein les mecs ? »

Encore sous le choc, Marc peina à se retourner pour apercevoir les « mecs » ; il s'agissait de trois jeunes abrutis perclus jusqu'aux oreilles de piercings et autres tatouages, visiblement résolus, à se qu'en disaient l'état de leurs pupilles, à mettre fin à ses jours au profit de la cocaïne. Celui qui semblait être le leader le prit à la gorge, le souleva de terre, puis sortit un couteau à cran d'arrêt. Soudain, Marc pâlit à l'approche de la mort ; il se débattit comme un fou furieux, indifférent à la douleur que lui causait sa nuque. Les trois autres le retinrent, en sautillant sur place, comme surexcités à l'idée de tuer.

Certains même bavaient. Puis, à l'apogée de cette danse infernale, le couteau déchira son ventre. Marc lâcha un dernier souffle, dernier témoin de son existence sur cette terre.

R.I.E.N.


	2. Chapter 2

Une âme perdue erre à jamais dans les limbes. C'est ce qu'on lui avait dit. Marc songea alors que la personne qui lui avait dit ça s'était probablement fourré le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'à l'omoplate.

Marc n'avait jamais cru en Dieu. Mais parallèlement, l'idée qu'il n'y ait rien après la mort le révulsait, le remplissait de doutes affreux. Le vide n'avait duré que très peu de temps, Marc n'aurait pas su dire combien, il n'aurait d'ailleurs pas pu, la notion du temps n'existant pas ici. Ici… Où était-ce précisément ? Il n'en savait rien. Le néant absolu avait rapidement laissé place à une sorte de survol, où il ne pouvait pas voir son corps, sentir son sang couler dans ses veines, mais où il pouvait penser. D'ailleurs, il pouvait également voir, bien qu'il sut à ce moment, avec certitude, qu'il n'avait pas d'yeux. Et ce qu'il voyait… Ce qu'il voyait était pour lui l'essence même de l'horreur. Il voyait des gens. Des quantités de gens. Des personnes issues de toutes classes sociales. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui le répugnait, même si dans sa vie antérieure la seule vue d'un bourgeois en voiture de luxe le mettait hors de ses gonds ; non, ce qui le secouait, c'était de voir l'état dans lequel ces gens se trouvaient. Ils surnageaient dans une boue épaisse, les yeux révulsés par l'horreur d'une deuxième mort proche, désirée, inaccessible. Se débattant sans conviction, hésitant entre les perspectives peu attrayantes d'une mort horrifiante, noyés dans la fange, mais source d'une hypothétique libération, et continuer à se battre, mais sans but réel.

Par la suite, Marc poursuivit son périple, évitant le plus possible de regarder la misère qu'il surplombait. En dehors de ces hommes et femmes reclus dans la boue, rien ne venait égayer ce paysage d'une stérilité à rendre un claustrophobe fou. Du noir, que du noir. D'ailleurs, le fait que Marc puisse définir cette couleur lui fit comprendre qu'il n'était plus dans le néant. Le néant n'avait pas de couleur, il était indéfinissable.

Alors qu'il commençait à se demander où se dirigeait-il, Marc aperçut une tache bleue dans ce noir absolu. Instinctivement, il s'y dirigea, comme attiré par un phare dans la nuit. En effet, il se sentait tanguer, comme s'il était le pantin d'une trame mouvante, puissante, universelle. Marc se dit alors qu'il aurait dû avoir des émotions terribles après ce qui lui était arrivé, et que seul un vague étonnement, une surprise de façade, l'avait traversé lors de son périple. Même les hommes de boue ne l'avaient pas vraiment marqué.

Il lui manquait le cœur, l'adrénaline des sentiments humains, pour réagir. Il ne le pouvait pas.

Alors qu'il était petit, et que ces camarades de classe le tracassaient, Marc avait commencé à voir toutes les choses autour de lui de façon floue et désordonnée, comme si il appartenait à un autre monde. Cette état d'esprit lui permettait de voir les coups, les insultes autrement, où même de ne pas les voir du tout. Mais ça ne dura pas. Il grandit, et tous le dédaignaient à cause de son refus de voir les choses. Alors Marc réfléchit et sortit de son mutisme protecteur. Il redécouvrit le monde, comme une bouffée d'air frais. Tout était plus net, et il avait l'impression de s'entendre bien avec tout le monde. Mais ce bonheur ne dura pas, lui non plus. Plus tard ce fut la société qui l'agressa. Il tomba alors dans une sorte de dépression où il abandonna tout. Quelquefois même il désira la mort, mais sans avoir le courage de passer à l'acte.

Maintenant, il ressentait cette même annihilation indifférente des sentiments, mais jamais il ne l'avait autant désirée et rejetée à la fois.

Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'il aperçut la trame. Jusqu'à maintenant il l'avait ressentie, mais, à la proche de la tache bleutée, elle se concrétisa devant son regard indifférent : il s'agissait en fait d'une sorte de quadrillage tapissant la surface sur laquelle il évoluait, et qui le séparait de la fange. Cette grille était faite de traits bleus, précis, se coupant à angles droits, mais étant courbes par endroits, à la manière d'un relevé topographique.

La Trame n'apparaissait que par endroits, révélée par le halo vacillant de la tache, comme de l'encre de citron par la flamme d'une bougie.

Marc s'approcha alors, fasciné par cette tache. A son approche, il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'une porte. Non pas pourvue d'une poignée, mais dont le panneau semblait battre au vent d'un monde extérieur à celui-ci… Marc hésitait. Il remarqua alors des lettres d'or, surimpressions sur cette porte mystérieuse. Elles indiquaient : Unreal Tournament.

Marc décida alors que rien ne pouvait être plus irréel que ce qu'il vivait à l'heure actuelle, et d'un geste déterminé, poussa le portail.


	3. Chapter 3

Un vent de bataille soufflait sur Marciano. Un vent qui drainait la force, le courage, et des quantités de composantes organiques humaines. Il lança un regard circulaire autour de lui. La prairie, agrémentée quelquefois de buttes herbeuses, se courbait sous les caresses de ce vent impitoyable, comme pour signifier que la nature n'avait aucun pouvoir dans le tournoi. Marciano trembla dans son armure, et ce n'était pas de peur. Il adorait le tournoi. Il adorait la perspective de pouvoir déchirer les membres, défoncer les corps, et de tout faire valdinguer dans un joyeux ballet de tripes emmêlées. A sa droite, Evan. A sa gauche, un Flak Cannon. Le tournoi allait commencer. Marciano se prépara. Evan avala une capsule d'adrénaline.

Soudain, une voix féminine venue d'on ne sait où cracha cette sentence:

"En jeu !"

Immédiatement, un courant nerveux traversa Marciano. Il se jeta sur le Flak, effectua une roulade, et fut sur pieds. Le glas qui annonçait le début du tournoi était pour lui comme un coup de fouet, un délicieux point de non retour. S'il savait encore qui il avait pu être, il eut probablement révisé son jugement. Mais Marciano n'avait jamais été que lui-même, un combattant d'arène de la Liandri, un homme avide de gloire, et de folies meurtrières. Pourtant, quelquefois, quand il était seul, inactif, attendant le prochain tournoi, il lui semblait quelquefois qu'un passé ancien, antérieur, lui revenait… Comme si le Tournoi n'était pas éternel… Marciano chassa cette idée de sa pensée. Le Tournoi était la vie la mort, le jeu, tout ce qu'il fallait à un homme.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours (en fait presque une semaine) que Marciano

–son nom d'arène ; il n'en connaissait pas d'autre- côtoyait les premiers du classement ; il était réputé pour sa pugnacité, sa résistance. Il était le chouchou de la Liandri. Tout s'était déroulé très vite : Il avait passé les étapes de qualification à une vitesse encore jamais vue jusqu'à ce jour, avait fait ses armes, créé une équipe, choisi ses équipiers avec soin, et depuis, il grimpait les échelons sans s'arrêter. Cette fois ci, le match était décisif. S'il le remportait, il allait pouvoir défier le chef de l'équipe qui le mettait en difficulté depuis presque deux jours. Cette durée pouvait paraître risible, mais dans un monde où l'espérance de vie moyenne oscille difficilement entre, les cinq et dix minutes, il s'agissait d'un chiffre énorme, synonyme de chance et de force.

Il ne pouvait pas perdre. Et il ne perdrait pas, c'était aussi simple que ça.

Marciano regarda vivement sa montre-GPS, localisa le relais le plus proche de lui, et se mit à courir en cette direction, en indiquant celui où se rendrait Evan d'un mouvement de tête .

A peine Evan s'était il rendu dans la direction qui lui avait été indiquée qu'une balle vint siffler à son oreille droite. Immédiatement, il avala une deuxième capsule, et fonça tout droit, ne prenant pas garde au balles qui l'atteignaient, étant à peine arrêté par elles ; il fit feu.

Des coups de feu. Alors que Marciano entendait ceux ci, la voix féminine annonça :

« Korg a versé le premier sang ». Ouf. Il n'était pas dans son équipe. Marciano se ressaisit, affirma sa prise sur son flak, et arriva en vue du premier relais, après un court chemin de sable bordé de mottes de terre ; il monta un léger dénivelé, et lança un regard prudent par dessus la colline, des échanges de coups de feu avaient lieu dans la dépression.

Déjà ! L'équipe adverse avait été beaucoup plus rapide. Jamais Marciano n'avait commencé un tournoi dans des conditions aussi médiocres…

Il serra les dents. Ce n'était pas le moment de faiblir. Il chercha rapidement à élaborer une stratégie. Devait-il attendre la fin des échanges et arriver par surprise ? Devait il au contraire attaquer sans attendre ? C'est sans doute ce qu'avait déjà fait Evan… Songea-t-il. D'ailleurs, ce n'était-il pas lui qu'il apercevait, dans la mêlée ? Marciano eut un sourire. Il attaquerait maintenant.

Alors il se déplia, sauta la butte, fonça, arrosant le tout de copieuses bardées de flak. Arrivé au contact, il tira dans le dos d'une femme qu'il espérait de tout son cœur être ce fameux leader. En tout cas, à en juger par la façon dont la colonne vertébrale se brisa comme une branche d'arbre, emportant avec elle un bon paquet d'intestins, et vu la façon dont le corps sans vie retomba, permettant d'apprécier pleinement son manque d'intégralité, cela faisait un combattant de moins dans l'arène. Alors que la déflagration sourde du Flak Cannon résonnait encore dans la plaine, en surimpression avec la voix féminine qui commentait le fait d'armes, Marciano se dit que tué pour tué, le corps serait de toute façon renvoyé dans l'arène d'ici une minute… Il devait faire très vite.

Il regarda de nouveau sa montre. Celle ci lui indiqua innocemment l'état actuel de ses différents équipiers. Marciano put alors se rendre compte non sans plaisir de la supériorité que son équipe avait alors sur l'autre. 3 morts à 0. On progressait. Une tache à ce beau tableau cependant : Evan. Quasi mort. Très efficace au combat, mais faisant preuve de peu de tactique, disait sa description, destinée aux acheteurs éventuels. Marciano aurait éclaté de rire si la situation n'exigeait pas un minimum de concentration.

« Rien de plus vrai, mon petit Evan ! »

Un bip sonore indiqua que le relais le plus proche de lui était attaqué. Ni une ni deux, Marciano fonça. C'était sa force. La vitesse. Il ramassa au passage un fusil sniper, juste le temps d'apercevoir, sur l'écran du râtelier d'armes, les petits points symbolisant les membres de son équipe disparaître un peu trop vite à son goût.

Arrivé sur les lieux du combat, Marciano se coucha, en relative sécurité, et posa son œil contre la lunette de son sniper. Il respira calmement. Il visa. Le type au minigun. Un de moins. Il appuya sur la gâchette. Pour Marciano, le type en question était mort dès le moment où il l'avait aligné. Trois hommes tombèrent sans vie de la même façon. Il s'apprêtait à abattre le quatrième, quand un étrange pressentiment l'envahit. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond… Voyons… Linda, Sofia, Raging dog…

Merde.

Il se leva d'un bond.

« PUTAIN, mais que fout ce connard d'EVAN ! »

Toujours au front, habituellement, il n'était en aucun cas là où il aurait dû être à ce moment précis… Merde, il connaissait son rôle !

« Allez, il faut que j'aille prendre ce relais. » Quelque chose de froid se posa doucement contre sa nuque.

« Tu n'iras nulle part, connard »


	4. Chapter 4

"Maman, allume la radio !

-Oui, C'est l'heure du championnat !"

Bernadette se retourna d'un sursaut sur le siège de cuir, manquant de culbuter l'aéroglisseur d'en face: "Les enfants, vous avez respectivement 11 et 12 ans, il est tout a fait hors de question que je vous laisse écouter ou même voir cette horreur !"

Il pourrait sembler étonnant que "voir" passât après "entendre", mais Bernadette avait depuis longtemps pris le parti d'arrêter de se briser les nerfs à entraver l'insertion sociale de ses enfants. Dans deux jours, elle aurait 50 ans, et il lui semblait, lorsqu'elle était arrêtée pour excès de non-vitesse, qu'elle avait passé le temps de se battre. Elle s'était battue contre son mari, avant qu'il ne lâche prise devant un cancer dévorant, pour qu'il arrête de jubiler devant de régulières émissions de football, sport d'une violence sans nom; elle s'était battue dans des ligues socialistes pour revendiquer les droits des sans papiers à ne pas être engagés de force dans ce tournoi...

Depuis que Baptiste était mort, elle avait arrêté. Et le fait était que, indéniablement, se gaver de violence brute à la télévision -à l'instar du football, pensait Bernadette-, était moins nocif pour ses enfants qu'en écouter les retransmissions. En effet, en une ère où tuer son patron n'était, pour le cadre supérieur lambda, qu'une formalité à accomplir pour pouvoir accéder aux hautes strates du pouvoir, regarder des gens s'entretuer dans le cadre d'un "tournoi", organisé par une compagnie minière respectable, paraissait un divertissement digne d'intérêt. En revanche, en écouter les retransmissions était pervers: les commentateurs étaient payés par la Liandri pour débiter, parfois de façon subliminale, des phrases d'une horreur sans nom, officiellement pour "retranscrire au mieux les rebondissements du tournoi"; en fait pour exciter la bête virilité des 90 d'hommes qui regardaient cette chose. Bernadette le savait bien, elle qui avait travaillé trois ans durant au "Ministère des sports et de la communication", avant qu'elle n'en soit renvoyée pour "diffamation auprès de public. Depuis elle touchait une prime de silence et menait une vie à peu près tranquille, au regard des Gladiateurs de l'arène...

« Et Marciano est pris, il ne peut plus reculer, Lady Bloody va-t-elle lui faire exploser la cervelle à l'aide de son lightning gun ?

-Stop ! Arrêtez ces conneries tout de suite ! »

Les enfants avaient profité de l'inattention de leur mère à l'approche d'un radar de non vitesse pour se connecter sur Channel UT. Alors qu'elle allait éteindre l'appareil, André et Tim la retinrent d'un geste brusque :

« Mais c'est un comble ! Attendez que je passe en pilote automatique vous allez voir ce que…

-Chuuuutttt !!!! C'est Marciano, mon préféré ! » Atterrée, Bernadette baissa les bras.

« Comment ?! Mais c'est incroyable ! Que fait Lady Bloody ? Sûrement fait-elle volontairement durer la douleur… C'est bien son genre ..

- Mais ce qu'il leur permet de proférer des conneries pareilles ! » Après être passée en pilote automatique, Bernadette joignit l'acte à la parole et débrancha la radio, au grand désappointement de sa progéniture.

Bernadette prit la première sortie à sa droite, puis s'engagea dans les ramifications sordides de la ville, où elle logeait, avec ses deux garçons. Elle enleva les clés du contact. L'aéroglisseur émit une dernière pétarade agonisante, puis se tut. L'endroit ressemblait au fond d'une poubelle ; en effet, tout y était comparable : l'odeur, l'humidité chaude et poisseuse, les parois en déliquescence, et tout en haut le ciel. Gris. Parfois vert, les grands soirs de pollution.

Les deux garçons se précipitèrent immédiatement chez le voisin, qui semblait apparemment disposer d'une télévision, sans un regard à leur mère. Laquelle se demandait, au moment d'ouvrir la porte, en quel paradis avait bien pu atterrir sa petite sœur, morte il y avait de cela bien longtemps, lors d'un accident de train.

Bernadette lança un dernier regard autour d'elle et conclut : où que soit sa petite sœur à l'heure actuelle, ce ne pouvait être que le paradis.

Elle poussa le battant de la porte.


	5. Chapter 5

Du calme. Un mouvement, une saccade incontrôlée, et Marciano perdait l'usage de son lobe gauche. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre et réfléchir ; que voulait cette ordure ? Il en avait connu, au tournoi, qui avaient des tendances particulières, des rites étranges après avoir éliminé une victime… Mais elle ! Le sadisme n'était pas commun au tournoi. D'ailleurs, rien n'y aurait été plus absurde : perdre son temps à faire souffrir un adversaire alors que le tournoi se déroulait, c'était perdre avant l'heure. Marciano serra les dents. Il ne devait pas montrer une seule faiblesse. Toutes les caméras à focale longue de la Liandri devaient être braquées sur lui, à ce moment ; s'il perdait l'aval de ses fans, il se retrouverait tôt ou tard dans le broyeur à ordures… Mais que faire ? S'il bougeait, il était mort. Là-dessus, pas d'illusions… Mais d'un autre côté…

Transpirant tout ce qu'il pouvait, encastré dans une armure d'inutile à haute densité, une idée lumineuse traversa l'esprit de Marciano. Un moment de bravoure : Mais oui ! Il lui suffisait de pousser un cri rauque et viril (combien de fois son coach le lui avait conseillé…) Et de tenter de renverser la situation ; en effet, en cas de perte impromptue de son système nerveux, il garderait la face. Médiatique, s'entend.

Sans réfléchir davantage, il fit sortir un barrissement colossal de ses poumons généboostés, se retourna violemment, et asséna un coup de crosse en plein sur le vide. Le vide ? Le sang de Marciano quitta son visage, fit un tour artériel complet, puis revint au cerveau. Il s'était fait avoir. Elle s'était tout bonnement moquée de lui. Elle l'avait humilié.

« Biiip ! » Sa montre. Rapidement, Marciano se rendit compte que la situation était perdue. Ses équipiers perdaient tous les relais, seul la base et le générateur étaient encore défendus. Il était humilié, son équipe avait perdu, et…

« Biiip !

-Saloperie de réveil ! Tu sais bien qu'ils ne veulent pas de moi à l'ANPE ! » Hein ?

Sans importance. Il fallait se secouer. L'assaut sur la base avait déjà commencé, et il était tant que Marciano, premier gladiateur de la ligue 3, mette à profit sa connaissance du terrain.

Immédiatement après avoir refermé la porte, rentrant dans l'immonde taudis qu'elle aimait à surnommer « son palace », Bernadette entendit des cris. Ses enfants, dehors, chez le voisin . Sans attendre, elle envoya valser le battant de la porte, lâchant tout ce qu'elle tenait, et courut, de toute la force de ses jambes, souvent entravée par l'équilibre précaire que lui conféraient ses talons. Pour finir, elle manqua de s'étaler dans une flaque, trébucha sur le paillasson, et s'introduit chez le voisin.

Essoufflée, elle se dirigea rapidement en direction des cris. Dans l'angle restreint que lui offrait l'encadrement de la porte du salon, elle put observer la scène : ses deux enfants, deux têtes blondes dépassant du canapé vert moisissure, à côté de cet homme.

« Allez Marco, réagis, quoi, tu vois bien qu'elle est plus là ! T'es le meilleur, bouge ! » Et après un court moment de battement, mis à profit par Bernadette pour se rappeler à quel point elle haïssait cet homme :

« Ouuuuais !! T'assures mec !!

-Allez, les enfants, il est temps de rentrer ! Bonjour, Mr Sirkis.

-Oh, attendez, il sont tellement heureux avec moi ! » L'homme se fendit d'un rire faux, qui devait sans doute prouver son recul face à la situation, son objectivité sportive. Un frisson glacial traversa l'échine de Bernadette. Elle frémit. Sans plus attendre, elle empoigna André par la main, et intima à son complice de déserter la place au plus vite.

« Et Lady Bloody, après l'humiliation qu'elle vient de lui faire subir, se dirige vers le générateur, tuant les membres de l'équipe adverse par poignées ! On peut dire qu'elle est efficace avec un lightning gun ! »

Brusquement, Bernadette se retourna vers l'écran. Il était aux trois quarts rempli par un gros plan chaotique du visage d'une femme, aux longs cheveux noirs, lisses et tombants, au teint pâle. Ses traits fins laissaient voir un visage déterminé, un petit nez très légèrement retroussé, et la beauté superbe d'une jeune femme de 20 ans, toute en formes et en rondeurs ; que l'on ne pouvait que deviner, dissimulées pudiquement sous son armure. Etait-il possible qu'une telle beauté se noie elle aussi dans la furie du combat ? Mais de telles considérations laissaient Bernadette indifférente. Car Bernadette s'était évanouie.

Elle !

Plus que 100 mètres. Marciano avait troqué son fusil sniper contre un minigun, dont il distribuait la semence destructrice sans retenue, faisant exploser têtes, foies, et autres vésicules sur son passage. Il était la mort, il la sentait courir dans ses veines, et chaque bout de chair arraché à la vie qui venait s'échouer sur lui le remplissait d'une rage à la mesure de son but : courir. Il devait s'emparer de ce Raptor. L'engin l'attendait, patient. Il ouvrit la portière, rentra, déposa son arme sur le râtelier derrière le siège, s'installa, referma, tira le manche à balai. L'oiseau de métal, dans un grand souffle, s'arracha au sol, et tandis que Marciano s'élevait, il voyait son but final qui se rapprochait inexorablement. La tour. Celle où, il était le seul à le savoir, se trouvait une copie exacte d'un Lance missile semi-nucléaire utilisé par les forces armées actuelles. La Liandri l'avait, pour l'occasion, rebaptisé « Rédempteur ».

Maniant l'engin avec délicatesse, Marciano poussa les moteurs au maximum, et deux grandes flammes vinrent s'allonger derrière le véhicule. La vitesse le colla au siège. La tour était si proche… Il observa sa montre. Les dernières résistances étaient passées. Il allait perdre. Alors, dans un sursaut de rage, il ouvrit la cabine, s'extirpa de la machine lancée à pleine vitesse, et prit son envol au-dessus du vide. 300 mètres de verticalité le séparaient d'une mort certaine. Il donna un violent coup de reins à son corps en apesanteur, et s'accrocha de justesse à la paroi de la tour. Ainsi suspendu dans le vide, les 150kgs qui composaient sa masse musculaire tirant de tout leur poids sur ses tendons, il entendit de nouveau la voix : « Générateur attaqué ». Il se hissa, se rétablit sur la plate forme, et fureta de la main, autour de lui. Un des ses gestes fébriles manqua de faire tomber l'objet de ses recherches, mais il s'y agrippa comme à une bouée de sauvetage, et ne relâcha sa prise que quand il fut sûr qu'il ne pouvait plus choir du haut de la tour. Il se redressa. Il inspira. Il épaula les 10 kgs de mort en boîte, en ouvrit l'écran radar. Le générateur ennemi était indiqué, il le verrouilla. Avant de lâcher le missile, Marciano décida qu'il devait apprécier pleinement ce moment. Il regarda le ciel, ferma les yeux, sentant le vent sur son visage ; il souriait comme un bienheureux.

Et les flammes furent lâchées par un aveugle.


	6. Chapter 6

Marciano était au sommet de la gloire. Il venait de réussir ce qu'aucun n'avait fait depuis les origines du tournoi. Il avait complètement renversé la situation. Il n'y avait plus rien maintenant entre lui et la finale. Il sentit soudain son corps s'évaporer, avec le soulèvement de cœur inhérent à la téléportation. Il était dans son gigantesque immeuble de la Grande ville, dans la stratosphère. Il n'avait qu'à lever la main, et il attraperait un nuage. Mais il lui faudrait alors passer outre les mètres d'acier qui composaient les murs de ce même immeuble. A des kilomètres au dessus des taudis, Marciano redescendit sur terre. Les journalistes, les porcs, ils allaient venir. Et effectivement, Marciano eut à peine le temps de se retourner pour constater l'entrée des grognards, sangliers sur deux pattes de 2 mètres de haut, armés de leurs défenses, de leurs caméras, et de leurs incessants hurlements. Se calmer.

« Alors, Marty (hrrompff) tu l'as bien baisée (hhrooumpff) hein !!! (hhiiiiik hiik hiiik !!!)

Il devait jouer le jeu.

-Bah.. Une putain de femelle, rien d'autre !

-Elle va bientôt (Hîîîîîkk !) finir dans le Grand broyeur !! »

Comme lui bientôt s'il ne faisait pas mine d'être dévoué corps et âme à la Liandri, pensa-t-il.

« Ouais, et vive la Compagnie ! » Ici se termina l'interview.

Marciano posa son armure dans l'armoire (époque victorienne)

et s'allongea sur son fauteuil Louis XIV (réplique parfaite, lui assurait son coach), prenant le temps de savourer sa victoire. Il jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui. Que d'œuvres d'art. Marciano ne les appréciait pas. Des vases Ming, des meubles Le Corbusier, des toiles de Matisse, Picasso, Poussin, Magritte, David, des centaines et des centaines de livres qu'il n'avait pas lus, qui décoraient. Pour Marciano, ils n'avaient d'ailleurs même pas ce mérite. Mais la nouvelle entreprise médiatique de la Liandri consistait apparemment à toucher un public cultivé. Marciano était donc cultivé, et il enregistrait actuellement des vidéos où on le voyait déblatérant des discours écrits par la Compagnie. Il faisait un vague parallèle entre les idées de Nietzsche sur les forts et les faibles, et les combats dans l'arène, finissant généralement par dire que le Tournoi avait donné un sens à sa vie.

Il arrivait des fois où il lui semblait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Pourtant il avait tout ; le sport, la gloire, la richesse. Mais quelquefois, lorsqu'il se regardait dans un miroir, il voyait autre chose que Marciano, le combattant. Ca ne durait pas, mais, par la suite, il se sentait souvent obligé de prendre une petite capsule d'adrénaline, avec de l'eau. De source ; alors il oubliait.

Le téléphone sonna.

Le monde se reformait peu à peu, par fragments, comme un monument antique arraché à la boue par un filet d'eau de source. Qui coulait sur son visage.

« Maman ? » L'eau ! Alors Bernadette se mit à boire. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi vieille. Ses deux enfants étaient là. Un pressentiment, tout à coup. Elle se releva, paniquée, jetant un rapide regard panoramique sur la pièce où elle se trouvait : du papier-peint vert sali, une table, un… Elle se recoucha. L'homme était parti. Elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, et essaya alors de faire le point sur ce qui lui était arrivé. Sophie ! Elle avait revu Sophie. Sa sœur Sophie ! Elle était dans l'herbe à côté de la source en chantant… Non ! Bernadette poussa un long cri déchirant, se prenant les cheveux. Non, ce n'était pas là qu'elle l'avait vue. Bernadette aurait fondu en larmes si ses deux enfants n'avaient pas accouru à l'appel de détresse. Il ouvrirent la porte de la chambre à la volée et se jetèrent dans ses bras. Les ressorts du lit grincèrent.

Alors que Bernadette était occupée à aimer ses enfants, une idée pernicieuse s'avança silencieusement dans la sombre toile de son esprit : _ce n'est pas tout, Bernadette, il y autre chose… Tu ne veux pas y penser, mais tu le dois…_

En effet. Elle devait sauver Sophie. La sortir de cet enfer hurlant.

Elle se leva alors, bousculant gentiment sa progéniture. Elle se recoiffa, leur lança un regard enamouré, et s'empara résolument du téléphone.


	7. Chapter 7

Marciano décrocha :

« Allo ?

-Marc, c'est ton coach chéri à l'appareil.

-Salut, Jésus.

-Bon, la médiatisation est parfaite… Mais franchement, tu t'es laissé aller… T'as vu le pathos que tu nous a fait avec la fille !

-Tu regardes la télé ? » répondit Marciano, non sans un soupçon d'ironie.

« La télé, c'est moi, Marchinou. Et tu le sais. J'ai vu l'interview des Sangliers, si c'est ce que tu voulais savoir. C'est bien…

-Mais pas top ?

-Ecoute, maintenant faut que tu sois plus soft ; les types du ministère de la culture aimeraient que tu fasses des débouchés concrets sur Nietzsche…

Aux sangliers ? Ils comprennent pas les mots de plus de deux syllabes… Pourquoi pas un discours de tolérance à la Martin Luther King, pendant que t'y es !

Bon écoute, tu va écouter les deux derniers disques de Beethoven que je t'ai filé -tu les écoutes !-, sur ce je te laisse, t'as un double appel.

Biiiiip…. Biiip… Allo?"

La voix était étranglée, mais semblait s'efforcer de garder un semblant de maîtrise :

-Mr Marciano, enfin, Marciano, euh… »

Eh merde. Jésus avait encore confondu discussion et sexe.

-Non, désolé, pas de ça aujourd'hui, vous direz à votre employeur qu'il monte un groupe de Rock au lieu de m'emmerder avec des décaties dans votre genre ! » La fille resta en ligne. Marciano allait raccrocher. Alors que l'appareil allait rejoindre son socle, Marciano, soudain absorbé par une œuvre complète de Sartre, sur une étagère à sa droite, retint son geste. Il examina prudemment le mobile avant de le recoller à son oreille :

« Finalement vous m'intriguez, ma p'tite dame, et je veux bien vous écouter. Vous avez 20 secondes. » La voix sembla soudain reprendre un semblant de contenance :

« J'ai autant de temps qu'il me plaira, et je ne vous autorise pas une seule seconde à me donner des ordres. » Le sourire en coin qui s'était établi sur le visage confiant de Marciano s'effaça soudain.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Que vous sauviez Sofia.

Qui ? » Elle ne répondit pas. Sofia. L'écho que produit ce nom dans l'esprit de Marciano avait des consonances anciennes et tristes…

Comme si on exhumait des morceaux concrets des marais bourbeux qu'étaient ses souvenirs…

-C'est une combattante de l'arène, reprit la voix.

-Impossible. Et qu'auriez vous à faire avec une tueuse, Mlle… (Il regarda le cadran de l'objet qu'il avait en main) Bernadette Buchoux ?

Ce n'est pas une tueuse, c'est ma sœur ! »

Là, ça devenait franchement délirant… Marciano décida de couper court à la conversation :

« Ecoutez, Bernadette, je ne vois pas de qui vous voulez parler, je ne vois pas où est-ce que j'y trouverais mon intérêt, et enfin, je ne vois pas comment vous pourriez avoir un quelconque lien de parenté avec une Combattante… Ce ne sont que des volontaires, vous savez…

-Pas elle !

-Vous avez dépassé vos vingt secondes… » Il raccrocha. S'affala dans le premier divan venu. Et laissa aller ses pensées. Cet appel l'avait troublé. Pas juste parce qu'il s'agissait d'une femme non prostituée alphabétisée, mais aussi, et surtout, à cause de … Il se versa un whisky et enfouit prématurément ses bribes de réflexion dans les brumes de l'alcool.

Sofia.


	8. Chapter 8

Bernadette raccrocha, et presque immédiatement après, elle s'écroula sur son vieux matelas, morte de fatigue et de stress.

Ses rêves furent peuplés d'esquisses surgies de brouillards denses, de traits familiers : des mentons, des cheveux noirs, enveloppant sa douleur, flottant au gré des vents de ses pensées, et deux yeux, grands et verts, ceux de Sofia.

« DDDDDRrrrrrriiinnngg !!!!! »

Bernadette se réveilla en sursaut. Elle n'avait pas bien dormi, elle était pâle, et ses orbites se creusaient de deux grandes poches bleuâtres. Cette sonnette, antique modèle à bouton, émettait un crissement strident, qu'elle ne pouvait pas supporter. Alors qu'elle s'était levée à la fenêtre pour observer l'intrus, elle sut pourquoi la stridence la mettait tellement hors d'elle : Mr Sirkis. Un troupeau à la charge malmena le plancher pourri, et deux formes passèrent fugitivement dans l'encadrement de la porte : André et Tim descendaient l'escalier de l'étage.

« Revenez tout de suite ! » Bernadette courut à leur poursuite et vint faire obstacle entre ses enfants et Sirkis :

« Ne les touchez pas ! » Il eut un sourire ignoble, qui signifiait : Tu es échevelée et ridicule, et j'ai plus de pouvoir sur tes gosses que leur propre mère.

« Vous venez voir la deuxième manche des Blue Guns ? »

Sans même adresser un regard à leur mère, les deux enfants se frayèrent un chemin entre le mur et Sirkis, et sortirent, tirant André par la main :

« Tu viens, Loopa ?

Loopa ?! »

Sirkis lança un dernier regard de triomphe à Bernadette. Elle voulut lui crier qu'il n'était pas chez lui, qu'il n'avait pas le droit de lui prendre ses enfants, que c'était de la violation de propriété privée, et que, de plus, il était un tordu doublé d'un enfoiré. Mais elle eut soudain envie de pleurer. Elle retint le spasme qui secoua sa poitrine. Elle ne lui offrirait pas ça.

Bernadette se tint longuement sur le palier, se rongeant les ongles. Un vent glacé souffla dans la rue délabrée. Un chien aboya.

Seule dans la cuisine, Bernadette n'avait pas la force de cuisiner quoi que ce soit. Finalement, elle n'avait pas pleuré, même seule, et la rancœur formait une boule tenace dans sa gorge. Elle ouvrit un four micro-ondes, à la facture absolument désuète, y introduit une part de pizza sous vide à 9,5 New francs pièce, et appuya sur le bouton. Au moment où elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié de fermer la porte de l'appareil, elle remarqua que celui-ci n'avait de toute façon pas démarré. Panne de courant. C'était fréquent. Mais c'était de trop.

Bernadette ne voulait pas pleurer, ça n'aurait servi à rien. Mais elle se dirigea vers un coin de la cuisine, ouvrit un réduit, et en sortit un petit appareil plein de poussière. Elle souffla dessus, dévoilant un écran, et quelques boutons, puis elle le caressa, longuement, avec amour. Ce téléphone portable, c'était une des dernières choses qui lui restait de Baptiste. A l'heure actuelle, il ne servait plus qu'à appeler une ligne, celle de Frédérique, sa meilleure amie.

Elle appuya sur une touche, ravala un sanglot durant la numérotation. Elle colla le mobile tout contre son oreille, s'assit et attendit. La tonalité se fit entendre trois fois, puis Bernadette entendit un fouillis sonore de l'autre côté de la ligne :

«…Bonjour, bienvenue chez Joshua, fleuriste, que…

-Fred, c'est Bernadette.

-Oh! » Un silence calme s'installa. Elles étaient heureuses de se retrouver. Elles avaient toutes deux besoin l'une de l'autre : Frédérique était une ancienne collègue du ministère, contrainte à la fuite ; contrairement à Bernadette, elle avait démissionné, et depuis, elle avait des mercenaires privés –engagés par la Liandri- aux trousses. Elle vivait en recluse, sans enfants ni homme, protégeant son secret derrière une façade de fleuriste.

Bernadette enchaîna :

-Tu vas bien ?

-C'est plutôt à toi que tu devrais poser cette question… T'es au bord des larmes, là… »

Alors la résistance stoïque de Bernadette s'effondra devant cette proposition ouverte d'épanchement, et elle raconta tout ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur, longuement, en long et en large. Seule, dans cette cuisine, seule dans cet immeuble, seule au monde, elle vida sa tristesse sur les ondes.


	9. Chapter 9

De longs terminaux encadrés de néons bleus. Des milliers de boutons clignotant silencieusement. Quelques cliquetis épars, disséminés dans l'immensité aseptisée de la salle d'écoute.

tu vas bien ?

C'est plutôt à toi que tu devrais poster cette question… T'es au bord des larmes là…

Une multitude d'arcs articulés prennent vie, dans une foule de bruits secs et indépendants, qui, s'associant, soulignent harmonieusement l'ondulation de ces milliers de bras de carbone, où les néons déversent un ruisseau de lumière, joueuse, vivante.

La mouvance de ce mille-pattes mécanique émane du terminal 7, où l'on peut encore entendre la voix déformée d'une femme en larmes.

Soudain, une autre machine, où convergent tant de câbles qu'ils forment une toile, émet un bip sonore, à la tonalité mesurée. De l'ombre, où elle se terre, jaillit un feuillet blanc, couvert de caractères rouges. Un L majuscule y est appliqué. Rouge. Alors, les bras s'emparent de la feuille, la tordent, la détordent, la plient et la déploient, puis, dans ce froufrou constant, ce fastueux froissement, ils l'introduisent dans un cylindre de plexiglas. Celui-ci tombe alors dans un tube transparent.

Le tube est là depuis quelques années déjà. Il sait où va atterrir son passager. En tube consciencieux qu'il est, il lui fait passer le département des communications, celui de recherches et développement, il zigzague entre les locaux de cryogénisation, où l'on peut voir des rangées d'humains couchés, à perte de vue, dans des compartiments transparents. Certains sont debout, tapissant les murs. Le plafond est si haut, que les corps se perdent dans l'immensité démentielle du hangar.

Mais c'est à un tuyau désabusé que la boîte à affaire, et il ne s'attarde pas sur ces hommes et ces femmes, trouvés pour la plupart à demi-morts dans les rues. On pourrait pourtant s'y perdre dans la contemplation des costumes d'époque, où même…

Le tuyau tombe, la cylindre, tout. Le boyau délaisse enfin l'ordre d'attaque dans un récipient prévu à cet effet, où il toque, une fois, sobrement.

Un homme, deux hommes, cinq hommes.

Bruits métalliques de culasse qu'on recharge.

« …et maintenant j'en peux plus, je me sens seule… Mais ça m'a fait du bien de te parler.

-C'est tout naturel, mais par contre, deux secondes, j'ai un client là… »

Bernadette s'était calmée, elle avait pris le temps de se rappeler qu'elle avait une amie. Un bruit sourd et multiple indiqua à Bernadette que Frédérique avait posé le téléphone. Elle attendit quelques temps, puis…

« Merde » Fred venait de reprendre l'appareil avec une brusquerie inhabituelle, sa voix était paniquée :

« Ecoute Bernadette, j'en ai plus pour longtemps, et

-Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes …

-Je t'en prie tais-toi et écoute moi, ce que je vais te dire est très important.

-Vas-y, mais…

-Bien. Les gars de la Liandri en ont après moi, je les ai vus à la fenêtre. Il ne me reste que le temps qu'il montent l'escalier pour te dire ce que j'ai à te dire.

-Mais…

-Tais-toi ! » La voix était ferme, autoritaire, Fred ne cherchait plus à consoler qui que ce soit.

« Ecoute bien. Note s'il le faut. Je sais de source sûre que la Liandri cryogénise clandestinement des centaines de types qu'ils trouvent dans les rues. Des clochards, des junkies… Ils les finissent, les prennent et les congèlent. Ils composent l'essentiel de la masse des combattants d'Unreal Tournament. Tu me suis jusque là ?

-Non Fred je t'en prie meurs pas maintenant, fuis je veux pas que tu meure t'es ma seule amie, je…

-Ta gueule et écoute, merde ! Il faut les traduire en procès. Tout est dans mon coffre, dans le tronc du gros yucca : les chefs d'accusation, les photos, les preuves, tout. Voilà le code : _785µ56¤°²39. _Tu notes ? »

Bernadette fondit en larmes, saisit un stylo, le fit tomber par trois fois, et tenta d'écrire ce code qu'elle ne comprenait pas, pas plus qu'elle ne comprenait cette situation hallucinante, proche de ses pires cauchemars :

« Je prends ça pour un oui, je… » Quelque chose éclata.

« Putain, merde ils sont passés Bernadette j'ai confiance en toi, fais-le, fais-le, fais-le !!!!

- Non, pas ça ! » Des chocs, des détonations, quelques cris de douleur vite étouffés… Frédérique était morte. Bernadette en était presque sûre : sa voix, cette voix qu'elle n'entendra plus , ustensile désuet de la vie enlevée, oh mon Dieu, MORTE !!!!

Bernadette lança le mobile à travers une des rares vitres encore intactes de son appartement, et hurla tout l'air que contenaient ses poumons. Elle voulait mourir. Non. C'était impossible. Impossible. Comment de telles choses pouvaient affecter le même être subséquemment ? Elle se sentait écrasée, détruite de l'intérieur, proche de l'implosion mentale. C'était fini, tout était fini. Elle était finie. Elle n'avait plus d'amis. Sur qui se reposer ? Autant mourir, et quitter cet enfer. Rejoindre Sofia. Elle murmura, comme pour elle-même :

« Qui peut seulement m'aider ? »


	10. Chapter 10

Il y avait un côté dangereux à faire lire de la philosophie à une machine de guerre. Un petit peu, de temps en temps, ne pouvait que contribuer à lui faire croire qu'elle réfléchissait, et qu'elle avait donné un sens à sa vie. Marciano avait trop lu de philosophie. Ce qui avait inévitablement entraîné une réflexion réelle sur sa condition de combattant sans but.

Rapidement, malgré l'enclume d'une vie absurde (combattre, tuer, être tué, pourquoi ?), qui commençait à peser lourd sur son esprit, quelque chose s'imposa au tueur :

Il fallait qu'il parle à Sofia.

Car depuis quelque temps, il avait l'impression obsédante qu'il connaissait cette fille. Comme si il l'avait connue avant le tournoi. Mais rien n'existait avant le tournoi.

Et rien n'existerait après. C'est ce qu'il savait.

« C'est la seule chose que je sais vraiment » songea-t-il, en s'emparant du téléphone.

« Tu me passes les œufs et le jambon ? »

Matthieu lança un regard maternel à son confrère, qui a son tour eut une ébauche de sourire. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient syndiqués, profiter de mets de cette gamme relevait du luxe.

« Tu veux faire des oeufs au jambon ? »

Matthieu, blond, la quarantaine, partit d'un rire franc, tandis que le quinquagénaire, une tranche de jambon à la main, s'écroulait carrément par terre.

D'ailleurs, il ne semblait pas vouloir se relever ; constata Matthieu après une minute. Lâchant sa casserole, Matthieu se déhancha pour passer la tête par la porte de la cuisine restée ouverte, où on entendait maintenant des bruits violents.

« Merde, Geoffrey, réveille-toi, c'est le service d'entretien ! »

Les bruits s'amplifiaient, et alors que Matthieu s'était penché pour secouer un Geoffrey gémissant, une forme sombre lui asséna un violent coup de crosse. Il tomba au sol, entraînant quelques casseroles dans sa chute.

Un homme de grand taille, aux bottes ferrées, dégaina un stylo. Geoffrey s'était à peine relevé ; sa tempe s'ornait d'une ecchymose, dont la cause roulement doucement à son côté : une balle de caoutchouc. Matthieu était toujours assis, tentant de se protéger des torches que l'on braquait sur lui :

« Vous êtes accusés, vous, Matthieu Semeusy, et vous, Geoffrey Carnac, d'avoir saboté les rails magnétiques de la supra ligne dont vous vous occupiez ; qu'avez-vous à répondre à ces accusations ? »

Après un court instant d'hésitation, Matthieu parvint à balbutier :

« Je…Je…Mais qui êtes-vous, bordel ?! »

L'homme fixait sa montre, impassible.

« Ouais, ils ont des manières agréables au service d'entretien » siffla Geoffrey entre ses dents, péniblement.

Incisif, l'homme à la montre s'écria soudain :

« le temps de défense imparti à votre cas est écoulé ; Lady bloody, veuillez exécuter la sentence pré-prononcée du 18/04/2080. »

Matthieu fut soudain recouvert d'une substance chaude et liquide.

A travers le voile de cervelle brûlée dans l'hémoglobine, il ne parvenait plus à distinguer la tête de son ami : il hurla.

Un deuxième éclair parcourut la salle. Et le cri se tut.

« Et c'était un nouvel épisode de « Justice, quand tu nous tiens », qui nous était présenté par Phlox Entertainment »

Puis quelques logos défilèrent sur l'écran, dont celui de la Liandri Corp.

Tim sautait de joie.

« Ils l'ont eu ,ils l'ont eu !

-Il l'avait bien mérité, appuya André.

-Tu crois que Marciano participera à l'émission ? » suggéra Tim, plein d'espoir, debout sur le canapé.

Sirkis revint alors au salon, avec des hamburgers et un couteau.

« Il fait un peu chaud, ici, non ? » N'obtenant pas de réponse, il poursuivit :

« Vous devriez enlever vos Tee-shirts… »

Tim, légèrement inquiet au vu de la face glacée qu'affichait Sirkis à ces mots, se retourna :

« Et le couteau …

-pour couper les hamburgers… »

Le visage de Sirkis se fendit d'un rictus mi-figue mi-raisin, aussi large que l'ignominie qu'il dissimulait.

La tonalité se fit entendre deux fois :

« Liandri Corporation, veuillez signaler votre matricule.

-200-35, déblatéra une voix laconique.

-Veuillez patienter » Surpris, Marciano vérifia le code-barre sur l'intérieur de son avant-bras : il ne s'était pas trompé. Pourquoi alors le faisait-on attendre ?

« Matricules incompatibles. Vous ne pouvez pas contacter ce combattant. »

Marciano raccrocha brusquement. Si elle lui avait bloqué sa ligne, il se rendrait lui-même dans sa Cage. Par ses propres moyens. Quittant le salon à grand pas, Marciano se dirigea vers une petite pièce, aux murs tapissés de velours rouge. Un lustre Empire, doté d'ampoules au fréon, pendait dangereusement au plafond, et jetait une lumière d'hôpital sur quelques mortels bijoux.

Elles étaient toutes là, songea Marc. Tous ces canons striés de métal qui grinçaient et sifflaient au tir.

Toutes ces détentes brillantes et rapides ;

Toutes ses armes. Après un soupir de contentement, il se dirigea vers une des nombreuses vitrines qui les contenait, et l'ouvrit, en sortant une arme à la facture étrange : dépourvue de canon, elle se constituait de deux branches parallèles, reliées à un écran.

Le Combattant déposa son pouce sur celui-ci, qui s'illumina. Quelque chose dans la machine se mit à tourner rapidement, dégageant un léger souffle.

D'un geste sûr, Marciano dévoila un panneau dissimulé dans le mur. Il s'avança d'un pas décidé dans la cavité ainsi révélée, et prononça d'une voix tonnante :

« Toit. »

Une machinerie silencieuse l'éleva alors, si vite qu'il prit lui-même l'initiative de s'asseoir, pour ne pas s'écrouler. Quand à son corps, il était depuis longtemps insensible aux tortures les plus diverses. Quand on y réfléchissait, songea le Tueur, on pouvait s'habituer à la douleur, comme on s'habitue à tuer. Epictète disait que la pratique du stoïcisme pouvait occulter la douleur. Enfin, s'il se rappelait bien. L'ascenseur allait atteindre le toit, et Marciano se releva, s'arrachant à la pesanteur accrue. D'un regard, il vérifia le réseau balistique du téléporteur, qui n'avait pas quitté ses mains, puis franchit le seuil de l'ascenseur, qui le relâchait.

Marciano ne respira pas une grande bouffée d'air ; c'eut été s'asphyxier. Il se contenta de clipper un claquet sur son arme, qui, dans un spasme mécanique, libéra une lunette.

L'œil appuyé sur l'écran numérique, regardant la ville le première fois depuis sa sortie de la Cage ? Marciano caressait le métal de l'arme. Il en devinait l'énergie brûlante, impatiente. Et thermonucléaire, songea-t-il, rêveur. D'un mouvement, il verrouilla le clocher stratosphérique de New Notre-Dame, et un bip cristallin se fit entendre :

« La police de Paris vous annonce que vous vous apprêtez à utiliser un moyen de transport non conventionnel, veuillez vous assurer que… »

Marciano sourit. Il adorait les moyens de transport non conventionnels. Il appuya sur la gâchette.

Soudaine euphorie rayonnante d'une supernova de joyeuse énergie colorée, éblouissante.

De plein fouet, le vent frappa la chevelure noire de Marciano. Ses yeux clairs, avalant le paysage, laissaient voir le fond de se pensée. Une main sur le clocher, Marciano se dit, non sans emphase, qu'il lui restait encore trois pâtés d'immeubles à parcourir par ce biais.

« Cage n°35, ordonna Marciano à l'interphone.

-Analyse rétinienne, veuillez patienter. »

Marciano contempla le ciel. Il se rappela alors qu'il n'était pas visible, et que seuls les reflets des gyrophares hurlants, en approche, étaient visibles. Il reporta son regard impatient sur le tableau d'appel. Impatient d'échapper à la pluie acide. Impatient de comprendre. De comprendre pourquoi il voulait comprendre. Est-ce qu'elle comprendrait, elle ?

« Veuillez fournir votre… » Les nanomoteurs composant au tiers le bras de Marciano écrasèrent la plaque, l'enfonçant de vingt bons centimètres dans le béton.

« Merde… » Il regarda autour de lui, vérifiant qu'il n'était pas reconnu.

Il percuta la porte d'un coup de coude ; le battant sortit de ses gonds, et résonna longuement dans la cage d'escalier.

Marciano essaya de se remémorer la cause de sa présence dans la Cage n°35.

Résumons les faits, se dit-il, alors qu'il montait lentement les escaliers :

Je suis ici pour parler à Lady… Bloody ?

« Sofia, en fait. Marc sursauta. Cette voix…

-Marc ?

-Mais bordel, qui est là ?! » Paniqué, Marciano orienta son regard tout autour de lui :

Du carrelage blanc, rendu bleu pâle par quelques pauvres néons, lesquels dispensaient également un grésillement omniprésent, bien que faible.

L'écho de ses dernières paroles résonnait encore dans la folle hélice héliotrope de la cage d'escalier ; où, tout comme son esprit, les yeux de Marciano erraient, perdus.

Toujours méfiant, l'Enfant atteignit la cage n°35, écrasant les marches de ses semelles de cobalt, cerclées de platine épaisse.

Pour se donner une contenance.

Après une minute d'hésitation, Marciano frappa timidement au battant. Se rendant compte de son erreur, Marciano allait se rattraper, quand la porte s'ouvrit calmement sur son poing levé.


	11. Chapter 11

Il y eut un moment de silence. Comme deux vieux amis qui se retrouvent. Comme deux bêtes qui se reniflent. Comme deux amoureux gênés.

Des quantités de sentiments contraires se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il ne savait pas par où commencer. Sofia (puisque, décidément, c'était elle), se tenait déhanchée dans l'embrasure de la porte, sa chevelure ondulée combattant son corps frêle pour atteindre le sol. Elle (mais qui ?) mit fin à ce dilemme. D'un agréable mouvement de tête en direction de la Cage, elle ramena ses cheveux en arrière. Etait-ce une invitation à entrer ? Marc ne le savait pas. Il était trop occupé à nager.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? » Elle parlait d'une voix éteinte. Marc était bouleversé. Il ne savait plus qui il était. Ici, là, comme un Enfant, comme deux gosses, avec de trop gros flingues, il n'était, ils n'étaient pas des combattants. Rien, perdus. Perdus dans rien. Marc n'avait besoin que d'un seul mot pour que tout s'écroule.

« Tu sais comment je m'appelles ? Sofia réagit brutalement :

-La taille de ta queue ne dépend que de la longueur à laquelle je la couperais si tu continues, alors arrêtes ton machisme de merde. Je le connais ton pseudo. »

La rêverie était rompue. Sofia se tenait maintenant devant la porte, les bras croisés, sceptique.

-Je connais le tien.

-Moi aussi, ça tombe bien. Dégages, minable. »

La porte claqua, Marc s'écroula. Comme une étoile agonisante, il allait mourir écrasé sous le poids de sa non-existence. Des larmes coulèrent, il hurla :

« SSOOOFFFIIIIIAAAAA !!!!!! »

Alors il attendit. Rien.

Il se retourna, et, à la vue de cette bête cage d'escalier, la chute lui paraissait inévitable.

Mais un rai de lumière. Sur la barre de fer. Devant lui.

« Qui ? » Un murmure brisé. L'Homme se ravisa alors, et tourna son visage pâlissant vers celui, hésitant, presque hoquetant, d'une Sofia qui partageait maintenant son état. Implorante, elle arriva faiblement à souffler :

« Viens… » Se sentant à l'étroit dans son armure de combat, Marciano écrasa un bouton sur son épaule. Celle –ci se désagrégea en plusieurs plaques. Le reste suivit. Sous ses habits, Marc était nu. Il posa un regard pénétrant sur la seule qu'il avait jamais… « aimée » ? »

Marc tentait de réapprendre la vie. Mais il était trop tard. Tout était gâché.

Sofia aurait voulu pleurer. Mais elle ne savait plus. Comment pleurer.

Doucement, il la serra dans ses bras, espérant vivre.

A eux deux, se balançant dans le vide, la flamme d'un amour intemporel conféra un sursaut d'existence. Effaçant ainsi la douleur, cette autre force, non moins lancinante, tenta de les consumer. Se laisser aller à la mort, la seule qu'ils connaissaient, maintenant, chez Sofia, chez personne, ils brûlèrent, s'enflammèrent, se détruisant l'un l'autre. Vivants, Ô combien vivants dans la mort. Durant ses quelques minutes à l'intensité jaillissante, ils entremêlèrent leurs espérances, leur sang, ils sourirent même, s'embrassèrent, s'embrasèrent, mourrant et ressuscitant à intervalles joueurs.


	12. Chapter 12

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Marc venait de passer le meilleur moment de sa vie, et il était gâché par la sensation qu'il avait avalé un fruit pourri. Contemplant une épaule nue, perdue sous les arches baroques de cheveux noirs, il se dit que passé ce moment, il aurait à mettre un terme à sa vie. Elle n'avait toujours pas de sens. Même maintenant. Marc était mort, Marciano n'aurait pas du naître.

Il se redressa. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand :

« Bernadette !! » Mais avant même de se soucier de la nature de sentiment qu'il avait poussé à s'exclamer, il fut frappé de la situation. Ou plutôt de l'absence de situation… Il n'embrasserait pas Sofia tendrement, pas plus qu'il ne prendrait un petit déjeuner ; il ne s'habillerait pas mais enfilerait son armure, et enfin, il quitterait la Cage sans un mot. Il soupira. Il avait une dernière chose à accomplir.

« Sofia, je dois y aller.

-Ca sera dangereux ? » Demanda-t-elle en continuant de lui tourner le dos.

Il se mira quelques temps dans les reflets de sa peau satinée :

-Oui. » Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de se retourner vers lui, sans le regarder toutefois :

« Je viens.

-Bien » Il quitta la Cage.

Quelques sauts de Téléporteur amenèrent les Enfants Morts devant la porte de Bernadette. Marc toqua à la porte. Personne ne vint ouvrir. Un chat sortit à grands bruits d'une poubelle.

Sofia regardait son Lightning gun avec dépit. Il lit dans ses pensées :

« Ils vont venir. Et là… » Un léger gémissement se fit entendre.

« Sofia, fais le guet, je rentre ! » Et il enfonça la porte sans autre forme de procès. Se frayant un chemin dans les escaliers, enfonçant chaque marche sous le poids de son armure, il aborda une créature échevelée recroquevillée dans un coin d'une chambre au papier peint qui se délitait :

« Bernadette ! » Elle lui adressait des regards perdus, alors qu'il tentait de la porter jusqu'en bas. C'est là que les premiers coups de feu se firent entendre.

Déposant Bernadette là où elle était, Marciano fonça se battre : à peine sorti des décombres de la porte, distinguant à peine Sofia, il fit cracher des kilos de mitraille à son arme, dont les six canons tournaient à plein régime. Quelques balles heurtèrent bien son armure, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison des membres déchiquetés et des poitrails ouverts que ne cessèrent alors de rencontrer les siennes. Alors que les têtes explosaient et le que le sang créait de grandes mares rouges où quelques entrailles barbotaient en clapotant, la voix de Marciano tenta d'atteindre les oreilles de Sofia à travers le fracas des douilles :

« Combien sont-ils ? » Le bruit cessa.

« Combien étaient-ils… » Conclut Sofia en guise d'épitaphe, le canon de son arme fumant.

En effet, une division entière de militaires entraînés étaient venus s'écraser contre ce mur de rage pure, laissant un chasseur à tuyères verticales pour preuve de leur passage. Bernadette n'était plus là.

« D'autres vont venir… » intervint Sofia sur un ton indifférent.

Elle réarma le Lightning.

« Là, je la vois ! » Marciano pointait du doigt une porte déglinguée de l'autre côté de la rue. Bernadette s'y précipitait.

« Mes enfants ! » Bernadette allait ouvrir la porte quand deux bras la retinrent ; elle hurla de rage :

« Ils sont là-dedans !!! » Elle fut brusquement tirée en arrière. Le visage de ses enfants apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Quelque chose siffla, le mur explosa. Bernadette eut juste le temps de voir le visage de Tim implorant sa mère, avant que les flammes ne le consument, imposant alors à Bernadette le spectacle de la peau fondant et grésillant sur le visage de son enfant ne pouvant plus hurler à travers des lèvres collées entre elles. Un rideau de flammes l'empêcha d'en voir plus.

D'autres roquettes vinrent heurter la pierre autour d'eux. Bernadette s'était évanouie. Mais les combattants avaient déjà recommencé à faire ce pourquoi ils étaient re-nés.


	13. Chapter 13

Cela faisait maintenant plus de dix minutes qu'ils volaient au-dessus des gratte-ciels stratosphériques, démentiels, au-dessus de cette ville misanthrope, habitée de singuliers "humains", occupés à gravir l'échelle sociale.

Ils montent, montent, puis meurent, songea Marciano.

Dans le chasseur, le doux bruissement des tuyères se mêlait au chatoiement de la lumière dans les vitres couleur de ciel bleu. Marc caressa les montants de l'engin, rassurants. il écouta.

Une main se posa sur son épaule:

"On va où maintenant ?"

Sofia.

" Bernadette s'est réveillée ? s'enquit Marc.

-Viens voir toi même..."

Réglant le "Cicada" (Liandri Licensed Product) en pilote automatique, Marciano se hissa à l'arrière du véhicule.

Bernadette, assise sur la banquette arrière, était occupée à écrire frénétiquement sur un bloc-notes. Elle semblait au bord de la névrose. Sofia se pencha par-dessus l'épaule de Marciano, et lut à haute voix. Sa voix prenait un accent métallique entre les parois de la machine:

"Gros Yucca, code: 785µ56¤°²39... Je comprends, conclut finalement Sofia, d'une voix posée.

-Moi aussi." Sofia tourna l'azur de ses yeux vers lui, et il se sentit déchiré.

"Finissons-en" Marc allair régler le pilote automatique, quand un bip lui indiqua la présence de plusieurs contacts non identifiés en approche. Sofia tressauta légèrement. elle constata:

"Les voilà"

Un éclair traversa l'esprit de Marciano. Il tapota deux ou trois touches.

"Nous sommes à deux pas des locaux de la Liandri" il s'appuya lentement sur le tableau de bord. Sofia le regarda et comprit.

"Je vais faire surchauffer la pile " Ses mouvements devinrent lents, mesurés, mécaniques. Marciano ôta son armure. Il passa derrière Sofia et vint se poser aux côtés de Bernadette. Elle avait laissé tomber son carnet et semblait désormais en comprendre l'inutilité. ses yeux fouillaient le vide à la recherche de sens. Marc étudiait son visage. Et soudainement, au détour d'une légère ride, à la commissure des lèvres:

"On dirait... On dirait que vous êtes soeurs..."

Quelque chose éclata en-dehors, les projetant les uns contre les autres. le Cicada parvint tant bien que mal à rétablir sa course vers les locaux de cryogénisation.

"Ils tirent !" Avertit Marciano, cependant plus intéressé encore par ce qui se produisait; Bernadette, malgré le choc, semblait reprendre vie:

"Sofia ?" Elle empoigna sa soeur à la taille. "Oh, Sofia, enfin..."

Ses bras chaleureux rencontrèrent le métal dur et froid d'une armure.

Sofia dévisagea longuement sa soeur. Puis elle se tourna de nouveau vers les indicateurs de pression. Mais, imperceptiblement, alors que Bernadette restait accrochée à elle comme à un espoir, et qu'elle poussait une jauge à 800, deux larmes cristallines roulèrent sur ses joues fines. Un autre choc retourna l'appareil, qui perdit une aile. Marc manqua d'être assommé. il prit le contrôle manuel de l'appareil. Dans la fumée noire qui remplissait peu à peu l'habitacle, il vit Sofia pleurer à chaude larmes, recroquevillée dans un coin. Dans le grondement sourd de la pile atomique, il la prit dans ses bras.

Trois choses se passèrent alors:

Le Cicada perça à toute vitesse le blindage du hangar de la Liandri;

Marciano et Sofia s'embrassèrent en riant;

Tout explosa.


End file.
